Settling
by yesbro
Summary: Brittany and Sam have been unhappily married for 2 years . But what happens when they move away and Brittany's sees that she doesn't have to settle for anything. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm only 24 years old, i assumed marriage counseling was a special privilege for the over 40s, who's sex life had dried up and all they had holding them together was there shared love of arguing. But no. Apparently me and my husband of 2 years needs help.

Our problems started pretty much the day we met. My mother told me that my lack of boyfriends in my life was embarrassing.  
"Britney, if you don't find yourself a man by 21 i will find one for You"  
I didn't actually think she was serious. But no, she was.

She introduced me to Sam at one of friends Garden party's. he seemed like a nice guy. Not that I'd ever felt exceptionally attracted to guys- but he was nice. He took me out to dinner twice. Was a complete gentleman, and by date 3 my mother had pretty much picked out her wedding hat.

6 months in and I was way out of my depth. She was so weirdly proud that she could boast on how her eldest daughter was in fact normal and in a relationship I couldn't tell her how not into Sam I was.

Then Sam told me he loved me and I felt sorry for him so I lied and told him I loved him to which lead him to propose, right there and then. I was already so far into this, and if I had said no and we split up, then what? I go back to being forever single. Least with Sam I'd make my mother happy, Sam would be happy and I had someone to care for me. So I said yes.

Before I new it I was packing up my room and moving into his parents guest house.  
"Finally those horrific posters of that Megan fox can come down off your wall"

I rolled my eyes. I liked her outfit that was all.  
"Yes mom."  
It's far easier to just go along with anything she says. Any further conversation than necessary isn't worth it.

So that was it. I was at Sam's, and now I was meant to live my life. Be an adult and plan a wedding.

We only wanted a small wedding. But our mothers didn't. So we had to invite everyone we've ever met. The local shop keepers, high school friends even the father and son who once cleaned my grandfathers pool. It was ridiculous. But why not make this whole charade even bigger.

I was a nice day- a dream wedding to most people. Sam had a huge smile all day. I even started to believe it was all a big fairytale at times.

But then when we got back to reality. Sam's job wanted him to move to New York. That was fine by me. The further away from my mother the better! I love her but It was going to be easier living my life away from her constant judging.

So we did. We rented out this neat little apartment in the city. From this point on. For the next year and a half I would come to realize what an asshole my 'husband' is. We hardly communicate day to day, so I'm not sure why he thinks airing our issues in front of some old person will make any difference. But it's fine, I'm doing what he wants so he can't go back and tell my mother it was all me.

Which brings us to present time. In the waiting room to see our marriage councilor. Recommended by my dear husband. Because he doesn't want to be embarrassed by a divorce at 24. Which in all fairness would suck.

"Mr and Mrs Evans. Ms Lopez is ready to see you."

I looked at Sam.  
"Here goes".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for checking out my story. Sorry for the spelling mistakes in chapter one - uploading at 4am on my phone didn't do me any favours. Hope you like and all reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks! **

I let him walk in first, the room was smaller than I expected, it was a lightly coloured room with a few colourful pictures on the wall. I was nervous. I've never admitted to anyone other than Sam that we have problems. The last thing I wanted was some middle-aged woman telling me to talk about it.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Evans, it's nice to meet you".

She didn't sound that old to be fair, her voice was like liquid.

I shut the door behind me and turned around to find this gorgeous, breathe taking woman smiling at me, sitting in a tub chair on the other side of her desk.

She stood up.

"If you'd both like to take a seat."

I realise I am staring at her. I snap out of it and walk to the chair next to Sam.

Oh sweet lord. Her hair was sat below her shoulders perfectly, in soft curls. Her skin was tanned, and her eyes were beautiful. She was wearing a fitted trouser suit. It's hugged her shape perfectly.

Stop it Britt. You've seen a woman before. Just focus on what's she's saying.

..."and you guys can just call me Santana"

Shit I missed what she was saying. Ok. Just. Shit. Listen. Stop being weird and stop staring.

"So this first session, I just want to get to know you guys. I need to find out why you need my help and then obviously I need to then try and help you; otherwise this would just be an expensive waste of time!"

She ended with a small laugh.

I don't know why I'm laughing too now, but I am, far too much. Why cant you just be normal Britt.

Sam looks at me and rolls his eyes.

Santana just smiles at me and continues talking.

"So why don't you just tell me a bit about yourselves?"

"Well I'm Sam, clearly. I'm 24, I run a bar in town. We live in an apartment solely on my wages. Brittany's job doesn't really allow her to contribute. "

The knob. I hate when he gets all passive aggressive. I just look down because what his saying is true, just the way he says it makes me want to hit him with my purse.

"I like watching sports and more than anything I need this marriage to work"

Santana writes a few notes.

"Ok and you Brittany"

Oh god, she's talking to me. You need to answer, in a non-freakish way.

"Well I'm also 24, I volunteer as a dance instructor at a small community centre as there's no paying jobs going there at the moment. I also work at Sam's bar called "Rix", on Fridays. I also would like my marriage to work."

Your lying again Pierce.

Santana looks up after a few seconds.

"Ok. So I understand that you guys have lived here for just over a year. May I ask why the move?"

"My Uncle owns a 'Rix' bar back in San Francisco, he opened one here in New York and they needed me to come and run it."

"Britney how did you find the move?"

"Well I was excited at first. But when we got here I realised I didn't know any body and felt pretty alone. Sam had his work to keep him busy and he goes out with his friends and I just had to sort of get on with it, on my own you know."

There was a short pause. Sam shook his head and let out an angry sigh.

"Don't you dare make me sound like I don't give a shit. You wanted to come here as much as I did, it's not my fault you can't make friends or get a proper job."

"I wasn't saying that, I ju.." I hated when he snapped at me. He made me feel so small, especially In front of a stranger pretty much. I didn't know what to say so I just didn't.

"What? Just saying what. You're so ungrateful. I could have anyone I wanted, but you've got me- and it's about time you started to appreciate that. You know what. This is stupid, Ms Lopez.. Santana. I'm sorry to waste your time. I'm out. We'll work this out on our own. Your just making me look like a fool Brittany."

He got up and he left the room. I don't even know what I said to make me so mad. But that's what life was like. I haven't even got the energy to care.

I looked up at Santana, I was so embarrassed. Not only did he make me feel like an idiot, he did it in front of Santana, which meant that now she's going to think I'm a dick. A few seconds pass.

"Are you ok?"

No.

"Yeh sure. It's just his way I guess"

" Brittany, completely off the record and in a non professional capacity. Why on earth are you with him?"

Well she posed a decent question. Straight to the point and all that.

"Well I.. You see. I don't know! Is that stupid? I mean I honestly don't know. I never thought this would be my life..''

I felt like I could tell her everything in that moment, for some reason this woman made me nervous, intrigued and comfortable all at the same time.

I stood up. Bent down to grab my purse and put my jacket on.

"I should go now. Seeing as I guess we're no longer your problem, thanks for seeing us and I'm really sorry for the drama!"

I noticed how she didn't look away from me. I gave her one final smile and a small awkward wave and I turned towards the door.

"Wait a sec"

I stopped. Secretly happy that she called me back.

"Listen, I no this is a bizarre Brittany, and I don't usually try to get to know the people who walk in to this office in a personal way. But seeing as your not coming back…here. She opened her draw and places a small card on her desk, and wrote her number down.

She got up and handed it to me.

"If you need a friend, someone to talk to or anything, call or text me ok?"

I let out a small smile.

"You know you deserve better right" it was almost a whisper.

I turned once more and left her office.


	3. Chapter 3

The prick didn't even wait outside in the car for me. I had to find my own way home, which too be honest wasn't exactly ideal.

The more we push each other away, the less I can understand why exactly we are still together. Would life really be that bad if I ended it. My mother would hate me, I couldn't go back home so I'd have to stay here in New York – with no friends, no home, no job or money. Yeah ok so maybe that's not a great idea.

After another argument, this time with no strangers watching, he went out. Told me to not wait up and that I should 'do myself a favour and find myself a hobby'. Well thanks Sam you know what maybe I will.

I grabbed that card Santana had handed to me earlier today. She did say if I ever needed anything, and so far the only person to offer such a thing. She was nice; she was hot – like really hot. But not that, that makes any difference its not like anything would even happen. I imagine she's really sophisticated, with a big house and nice car. Probably a husband, or boyfriend who adores her – the lucky boy. Ok stop. Just text her - its less formal than a call, and far less desperate.

'Hey this is Brittany Evans– from earlier today. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for a drink or something. I think I could do with a friend if the offers still open?! x'

After back spacing and re entering that x about 5 times, I just sent it. I went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of Jacks. Something needed to take the edge of today.

Before I had finished pouring, my phone buzzed. Shit.

'Hi Brittany, great to hear from you. Are you free now? I'm just finishing off at work, wanna meet for a drink at Bar R, I can pick you up if you like xxx'

Three kisses huh. I need to stop reading too much into everything. But OH SWEET JESUS she wants to meet now. I need to get changed, I've not heard of Bar R before, its probably an up market bar, because she's so pretty and classy.

You're doing it again.

'That sounds good. I'm not too sure where that is so a ride would be nice please! You have my address right? Pretty sure I wrote it out like 400 times on those forms! x'

I down my drink, pour myself another one and down that to.

'I do have it, ill be there in 10 xxx'

Right no time for a shower, I put on my black skinny jeans, my red heels, white vest and my leather jacket. Keep it casual.

I take another two shots and catch my breath. Within the minute there's a knock on the door and it's her.

I open the door, and its like she's got more beautiful over the last few hours. My body doesn't seem to function properly in her presence.

'Wow you look gorgeous ' she smiles at me. That smile.

She just called me gorgeous.

'Me gorgeous? hahaha ' I snorted. I actually just snorted.  
'So you ready to go?' her voice like velvet.

'yep!'

'Nice car' I complement.

'Thanks! Unfortunately it's not mine though. Its my girlfriends car, she's out of town at the moment.'

Did she just say…

'Your gg girlfriend?' why am I saying this out loud.

'Yeh, well not so much girlfriend, more a friend with a lot of benefits – like this sweet car for example'. She smirks. 'That doesn't offend you does it? I mean your not a big homophobe or anything?' she sounds half sarcastic and half genuine.

'no no not at all, you just didn't strike me as gay that's all'

You've started digging now well done.

''Haha well I've done some very _gay_ things…'' she winks.

I take a deep breath. Why am I such a mess when I'm around her. A few seconds of silence and I'm beginning to wish I stayed at home cradling that bottle of jacks and a tub of ice cream.

''So tell me about yourself Britt…. I mean I know you moved here and your lonely. But what else is there?''

''Well, I guess I'm pretty average. I grew up in San Francisco. I have a little sister whose the apple of my parents eye – she's good at everything, she's popular, has every guy after her and she's super smart. Even though I'm older I'm completely in her shadow. My Mom thought I wasn't normal for a long time because I'd stay in my room, listening to music and dancing the days away. She'd always tell me I needed a boyfriend because people were beginning to talk – my best friend at the time was gay. Quinn. My Mom drove her away because she said that's how rumours would start. When I was 21 she introduced me to Sam and that was my life from there. I stopped dancing because they all told me there was no future in it, which turns out to be true because I can't do what I love and have money and …and I just realised I'm still talking. Sorry. I just really haven't had anyone to talk to for a really long time. ''

'Don't be silly – I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested. No offence but your Mom sounds like a bitch''

''Yeh she is, but she just has her way, there's no where to meet in the middle with my Mom''. This seems a bit heavy for a first real conversation.

''Anyway, tell me about you – you always lived here?''

''mmhmm, nothing really to tell. I've lived here all my life. I came out when I was 16, there was a bit of drama but it was all ok in the end. I live with my cat and Jess, the owner of this car. She's always working away so when she's back she pretty much uses my place as a hotel- but its cool.' she shrugs.

I ponder over what she just told me.

''and we're here.''

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
